Why Malfoy?
by crazystareyes
Summary: Hermiones life ws perfect until one night she met Malfoy in a dark coridor while returning from the Library! What will happen next all depends on......
1. Default Chapter

Ok it is our 7th year and of course I made head girl. Of course the only thing wrong with this is Malfoy got head boy. I wish they would have given the job to someone that actually earned it. I was of course coming back to the common room from a long night in the library. I had finally gotten a pass that says I could be out in the hallways as long as I wanted. It took me seven years to get it. I turned a corner and ran into.....  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Granger..... What are you doing creeping around the halls at this time. Ohh please dont tell me that you are just getting back from the library. You are such a pathetic mudblood!"  
  
"Ohh Malfoy your words hurt...NOT! I am going strait to Professor McGonagal to report you."  
  
"Ohh so you think that you are the only one tht can get a night pass," he said with a smirk as he held up his newly aquired hall pass.  
  
"Grrr How the hell did you ge tone of those. You dont deserve one, surely you can wait till morning to get more food."  
  
"As for your information I have very important errands that can only be ran at night, so that snoopy little losers like you dont see and go reporting off to everyone!"  
  
"Get out of my way Malfoy I.....what's wrong with your leg?"  
  
Malfoys leg was sticking out at an odd angle, it looked like it had been broken. Hermione could not help but feel sorry for him having to walk all the way to his common room.  
  
"None of your buisiness Granger stay out of my buisiness," Malfoy groweled.  
  
"Ok Malfoy i dont have time to fight with you. Let me help you to your common room or to Madam Pomfrey's."  
  
"Yeah Right Gran......."  
  
Haermione already had him bandaged up and floating behind her up to the hospital wing.  
  
"Damnit Granger you mudblood let me down. Wait until I tell my father!"  
  
"Tell him what that I bandaged your leg and helped you. Ohh God lets kill me!"  
  
Malfoy thought for a second. Granger was helping him. Why? He looked at her as she walked silently through the halls.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
"Whay Malfoy."  
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Because Malfoy that is waht good people do. Maybe you should try it sometime."  
  
"No seriously Granger, Was it my astonishing good looks or my deep sexy voice?"  
  
Hermione could not help but laugh. Was Malfoy joking with her? This was a change. Maybe one for the better. 


	2. The Hospital Wing

As Hermione laid Malfoy down on one of the hospital beds she noticed his robe was torn. Not only that but his muscular chest and torso were showing. God look at that.... Wait this is Malfoy what are you doing!!  
  
"Well Granger are you going to stand there staring all night or are you going to go and get Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
Hermione left the room only to realize that there was a note on Madam Pomfrey's door saying that she would be gone for the week.  
  
"Ohh no what am I going to do?"  
  
She walked back into the room and told Malfoy that she was going to have to mend his bones because Madam pomfrey was gone.  
  
"Ohhh great, not only is my leg broken but now I have to listen to your endless twittering all night."  
  
"Or I can leave you here to suffer all night!" Hermione spat at him. "At least I am going to try to help you. I could ju......."  
  
Malfoy yelped with pain and Hermione grabbed some bottles off of a shelf. As she was mixing potions she glanced at Malfoy with his huge grey eyes shining with pain under his messy blond hair.  
  
"Malfoy maybe I should go and get Dumbledor. Then you could tell him..."  
  
"NO GRANGER! I already told you that this is none of his buisiness! I wish you would get off of my case and just make it stop hurting."  
  
Hermione could see that he was really in pain. She finished mixing the bone mending tonic and made him take 3 spoonfuls.  
  
"There now it is going to be a really long night, so if you need anything just ask."  
  
Malfoy could see that there was a look of care in her eyes that he had never seen before, from anyone. Then he realized that Hermione had the most beautiful brown eyes. How could he have never notied this before. Oh yeah he was always to busy making jokes about her than actually looking at her. How could he have been so mean to someone so ...... Hold on wait a second stupid, this is Granger, a stupid mudblood. It must have been something that she put in the tonic.  
  
"Malfoy is everything ok. You look like you are in a daze."  
  
"I am fine Granger you just tend to the broken part of me and leave the rest alone."  
  
"Ok fine. I dont know why I even try being nice to you!"  
  
"Maybe it is the devilish good looks or those gorgeous blue grey eyes or maybe that you could charm the scales off of a dragon. That could possibly be it," Hermione whispered under her breath.  
  
"What are you mumbling about Granger? You know for someone so smart you are kind of dense."  
  
"Ohh and what makes you say that Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy actually didn't know why he said it. Maybe because if he didn't then he would have said something nice, something that was unmalfoy. But the problem was he did want to say something nice. He wanted to tell her that he loved the way her body swayed when she walked or the way he felt while she was being so delicated in adminishtering care to him or the way she gently brushed her, now long strait chestnut hair, out of her face or the way that she asked him if he was ok every 10 seconds.  
  
"Malfoy hello, you still awake up there."  
  
"Yeah I am fine Granger are you finished so I can go to sleep?"  
  
"Yes I am finished for now Malfoy but you should really tell Dumbledor."  
  
"Alright Granger I will tell him in the morning if you insist (or the way she cared about what happened)!"  
  
"I do. Ok get some sleep you have a rough night ahead of you."  
  
Hermione watched Malfoy drift fitfully off to sleep. She could not believe that she never noticed how handsome he was before. Now she knew why girls swooned all over him and why they giggled when he walked by. If only he would change his attitude or personality. He was quite breath-taking if he didn't talk, just the way he was right now in his sleep. Hermione had an overwhelming urge to kiss him. But of course she sat in her chair and watched him sleep peacefully. 


	3. Thoughts and Wondering

Malfoy woke with a start. The events of last night drained back into is head. He looked over and there was no one in the room with him. He had hoped, no not hoped expected to see Hermione, Granger in there somewhere.  
  
All of a sudden the large oak door opened and Hermione walked in with a rather large plate of chocolate.  
  
"Here eat this."  
  
"Oh there you are I was starting to think that you abandoned me in the middle of the night."  
  
Malfoy smiled. No he smirked Malfoy never smiled, Hermione thought to herself. Well at least he was starting be a little curtious to her.  
  
"No Malfoy no matter how rude you are I cant just let you sit there and die. Well ... I am just kidding." Malfoy had a shocked look on his face, for a second he actually thought it might be that serious.  
  
"Yeah leave it to you to turn a broken leg into a terminal illness."  
  
Hermione just looked at him with a gleam in her eye. There it was again, those eyes. He could not get over how they shined with laughter and purity every time she looked at him. He would have to stop being so mean to her.  
  
Malfoy winced when she tested his leg to see if it was ok yet.  
  
"Well it isn't finished yet.."  
  
"What gave you your first clue," Malfoy said with a pained look on his face.  
  
"Ohh my wonderful medical instincts," Hermione said laughing.  
  
Her laugh was wonderful. It wasn't a ridiculous laugh it was like glass tinkering. You could hear it all the way across the room, cutting through a crowd. It was a happy laugh. Malfoy decided to do more things to make her laught, just because the sound was comforting to his ears. He had never heard anyone laugh like that. His father had a high cruel laugh and his mother well he had never heard her laugh. Crabbe and Goyle well that is an explination in itself. They were morons and laughed like apes. But Hermione had a beautiful laugh.  
  
"I am going to check your head and see if there is anything wrong with you Malfoy."  
  
"Why?" Malfoy stated a little shocked.  
  
"Because you keep going into a daze and I am not sure that you don't have a concussion or something."  
  
"Dont bother I am fined. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
You.  
  
"I was thinking about our transfiguration test today, and if I was going to miss it."  
  
Hermione sighed. She had hoped he was going to say Her.  
  
"Oh you probably won't you are almost finished healing."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
The rest of the healing process was pretty fast and went by in silence while each of the thought about the other. In about 2 hours Malfoy was all finished.  
  
"Well Malfoy I hope that wasn't to excruciating."  
  
"No it wasn't thanks Hermi... I mean Granger."  
  
"Ohh you can call me Hermione if you want to. I dont care."  
  
"Ok." Mafoy smiled and gave Hermione a hug as he walked out of the room.  
  
Hermione just stood there with her mouth open wide. What just happened. Did she dream that.  
  
With a half dazed expression on her face she cleaned up the hospital wing and thought that she might need to check her own head for brain damage. 


	4. A different day in Potions

Later that afternoon Hermione was on her way to potions class. She wasnt expecting anything different form Draco now that he was back around his goons. She was just happy that she had seen the good side of him, even if it was only that once.  
  
As she walked in the door she quickly glanced around.  
  
Ohh yeah Draco is usually late to potions because he is Snapes favorite student. So he can basically do whatever he wants.  
  
She sat her books down in the middle of Ron and Harry who were hurring to finish their homework.  
  
"Honestly you two why dont you do your homework at night. Ten to one all of those answers are going to be wrong."  
  
"Hermione we are not all like you. We like to have fun sometime. Ohh and homework is not fun to us," Ron said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Ohh Ron..."  
  
She was cut short because Malfoy walked in. She just wanted to see if anything had happened to him. Even a little change would please her. Draco sat down and started an in depth conversation with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
He is probably making fun of the way I acted last night or the was I looked star struck when he hugged me or....  
  
But then out of nowhere Draco looked up while Crabbe and Goyle were laughing and he winked at her.  
  
Did he wink? No something was in his eye. Or maybe he blinked. He couldnt have winked.  
  
Then Draco gave a little wave in Hermione's direction. She looked around her shoulder to make sure and gave a little wave back. Draco smiled and then got back into his converstion with his two cronies.  
  
Hermione couldn's believe it. He actually waved. With the risk of anyone in here seeing him.  
  
Hermiones thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Snapes harsh urgent footsteps and the swishing of his enourmous black cape.  
  
"Today we are going to learn how to make a luck potion first you need....."  
  
His words were drowned out as Hermione drifted into a daydream. Draco was there in a white tux holding a rose. As she walked up in her light blue dress robe he grasped her slender waist with his muscular arm. She was held in his tight embrace and then they kissed and fireworks went off in the background. Hermione had no idea where they were, all she knew was they were floating in a black cloud. Draco looked at her and said..  
  
"HERMIONE...wake up." Yelled Ron for like the sixth time.  
  
Hermione jumped and realized that everyone was getting their cauldrons ready and the ingriedients.  
  
"Gosh Hermione what were you thinking about," Harry asked.  
  
"Ohh nothing." She shot a quick glance at Draco who was to busy dividing dragon scales.  
  
Its a good thing that I already know how to make a luck potion, because I did not hear one word Snape said.  
  
Hermione gathered all of her ingriendients and went back to her chair still thinking about Draco.  
  
When class ended Ron was (as usual) compaining loudly.  
  
"Hermione how do you do it? You did not listen to one work coming out of Snape's mouth, but you still got top marks on your potion."  
  
"I have read up on luck potions Ron. Maybe if you did a little studying every once in a while then you would get more that half marks on yours," Hermione teased.  
  
The three walked back to their common room. Secretly Hermione couldnt wait to get to her room because now she had time to sit and just think about him without the possibility of a bad grade (she shuddered). 


	5. An Unlikely Day in the Library

Malfoy was about to make himself a sleeping potion. The past two nights he was not able to sleep at all. All he could do was think about Hermione. He tried everything: a warm bath, hot milk, every home remedy possible, but nothing helped. All he could do was think about her long beautiful hair, her gorgeous brown sparkling eyes, and her thin slender body leaning over him and making sure he was ok. Malfoy got up and turned on a light, if he was going to be awake he might as well study. Maybe he could actually beat Hermione this year in grades if this keeps going on!  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up extra early to get some studying done in the library. She crept down the hallways and finally reached her destination. She grabbed a few books and sat down at her usual table. She opened one of her books, but all of a sudden she heard a low groweling noise. She pulled out her wand and followed the noise all the way to a table in the farthest corner of the library. When she saw what was making the noise she laughed to herself. Draco was fast asleep on a book with drool going down the binding. She walked up to him and shook him slightly. He jumped and all of a sudden he saw Hermione. Did his dream come true. Maybe he made his dream come to life.  
  
"Wha.... what are you doing in my room," he asked drowsily.  
  
"Silly you are in the library and disturbing my study time."  
  
"Ohh sorry I couldnt sleep so I decided to come down here and try and finish some homework."  
  
"Do you mind if I join you. Maybe I can keep you awake," Hermione laughed.  
  
They spent the next two hours laughing at Spells Gone Wrong By Berthilda Magwigen. Hermione looked at Draco after laughing ten minutes about Dombertue Gafthawben who tuned himself into half mouse and half cat then chasing himself around for six hours until the ministry fixed him. They locked eyes and before either one of them could stop themselves they kissed. It was a long, deep and urgent kiss, as well as soft, gentle and loving. When they finished neither of them said a word for a while then......  
  
"Draco I wanted to tell you that ever since I helped you in the hospital I have thought about you every second, I cant get you out of my head. Then when you winked and waved at me I couldnt help but but but ohh Draco I am so sorry." Hermione burst into tears  
  
"Hermione why are you crying. I feel the same way. Why do you think I was drooling all over my book. I have spent the last two nights thinking about you. I couldnt sleep I couldnt ea.. Well I could eat but I couldnt get you off of my mind either. I was afraid to tell you because I thought you would laugh in my face."  
  
"Ohh draco what are we going to do?"  
  
He started laughing uncontrollably. Hermione just looked at him for a minute then she started laughing to.  
  
"Hermione out of all of the people in school you are the last person I thought that I would be making out with in the library."  
  
Hermione just laughed harder. She caught a glimpse of her watch and......  
  
"Ohhh Draco it is almost time for breakfast. I think maybe we should go, but if you want to we can umm study again sometime." Hermione blushed ten shades of red.  
  
"Ohh yeah how about tonight at eight, then we can actually get some studying done."  
  
"Maybe or maybe not," she said with a devilish grin on her face.  
  
"Oh I like it when you talk dirty."  
  
As they got up and started walking Hermione suddenly looked like she was sick or about to cry.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I just thought that now we are going to have to go back to being mean to each other. I dont want to anymore."  
  
"Me neither but everyone will suspect something if we just decided to be nice to each other."  
  
"I guess your right, but I dont..."  
  
"Watch out mudblood get out of my way."  
  
Draco pushed her and walked away. Hermione was crushed. Why would he do that right after we had a great time this morning. She was about to cry when he turned around and winked and pointed behind her. She saw some first year coming up behind her. She laughed and walked off.  
  
I cant believe I thought he meant it.  
  
Hemione went back to the common room and found Harry and Ron. All three of them made their way down to breakfast. 


	6. Secrets Revealed

They met off and on for the next two weeks. Finally one night when they were kicked out of the library for being too loud (a first for Hermione) Draco asked...  
  
"Hey Hermione wanna come up to my room. I mean to just talk not do anything, well unless you want to. But umm ohh never mind."  
  
"Draco why are you so nervous, yeah I will come with you."  
  
"OK, great. I got something that I want to tell you anyway. I know you have been dying to know how my leg got broken that night."  
  
"I wouldnt say dying'" she smiled at him.  
  
Of course I have been wondering why.  
  
Its killing her.  
  
They arrived at the Slythering common room entrance, a painting of a rather drunk looking man.  
  
"Let me go in and see if anyone is still up. Then I will come and get you."  
  
Draco walked in (fairy lights) and seconds later his head appeared.  
  
"Come on its ok."  
  
Hermione and him walked silently up to his room. When they walked in it was a room just like Hermione's (they got their own rooms because they were head girl and boy). Exept of course his was decorated in green and her's in deep red.  
  
"My lady," Draco motioned to a green love seat.  
  
"Why thank you kind sir," she said while taking his offer.  
  
Draco sat down beside her and started to explain the whole story....  
  
"Ok Hermione the reason I broke my leg is because Snape had me take something into Nocturn Alley. I had to take something that was illegal for him to sell, being a Hogwarts teacher, to a pawn shop. Dont get me wrong Snape has left the Dark Lord forever, but he still had a few items that he cant just throw in the trash plus they were very valuable and lets face it he is only a teacher. Every once in a while I will take different items down there. Well that particular night I was walking back and I got stopped by three, well I dont know exactly what they were. They were hooded and I could not see a thing, but they told me that I had to give them all of my money or they would kill me. I told them that I did not have any money and they just laughed. They told me that they saw me take something in and come out with a lump in my pocket. So they disarmed me and broke my leg and my wand and they took Snapes money. On my way back I stopped at Mr. Ollivanders and he fixed my wand for me (I had my father pay him afterwards) then I somehow got back up to the castle. Mr. Ollivander tried to help me but I told him that it wasn't that bad and that I could make it back to the castle. The reason that I didn't tell Dumbledor is that I was afraid that Snape would get in trouble. He is not doing anything wrong, he just wants to get rid of anything that reminds him of his old life. Of course he trusted his secret with his favorite student. I go ever so often, it just so happened that I got hurt that time. I told Snape and he said that he would put a charm on me next time. One that only lets the people that I want to see me, see me. I will be safer so you dont have to worry. Hermione are you ok you are being really quiet."  
  
"Yes I am fine. I just thought you were going to say something like you were wandering around in the Forbiden Forest wrestling with werewolves or something like that. I would have never thought..... I am just glad that you are ok. So how much stuff does Snape have left?"  
  
"Not that much. What do you mean by you would have never thought, you would have never thought what?"  
  
"I would have never thought that a teacher would purposely endanger a student by sending them to Nocturn Alley on a school night none the less and by himself. I would have figured he would have had more sense than that."  
  
Hermione looked up at him with conscern in her eyes. Malfoy just wrapped her up and held her for what seemed like an eternity. Then he whispered in her hair.....  
  
" I would never do anything that would take me away from you. I could never hurt you like that."  
  
Hermione just looked up at him and their lips locked automatically. Hermione laid on his chest and they fell asleep in each others arms. 


	7. Puppy Love

It was getting at the begining of February and Malfoy still had no idea what he was going to do for Hermione on Valentine's Day. They had been dating in secret for quit a while now. They always had little picnics in deserted rooms all over the castle, but this was Valentine's day. He had to think of something really special.  
  
One morning he laid awake in bed and a thought popped into his mind.  
  
" I GOT IT."  
  
"You got what," Cabbe yelled irritably.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle made a habit of staying in his room at night. They roomed with a goodie-to-shoes and had gotten in trouble plenty of times from him ratting.  
  
"Ohh nothing. Go back to sleep you moron."  
  
Malfoy rushed off. If he was going to get this done he would have to start working on it now.  
  
Hermione wandered aimlessly down the corridors. Lately all she could think about in her spare time was Draco. She wanted to tell people so bad but she knew the consequences. So many time she had felt like killing Pansy for flirting with and hanging all over him. She hated to see other girls giggling and making eyes at him. But what could she do about it? He was strikingly handsome and girls are bound to notice him. Most girls would feel smug about the fact that every girl wanted what she had, but all she did was feel angry.  
  
"Why cant we just tell people? They will get over the initial shock eventually!"  
  
"Hermione," someone yelled from behind her.  
  
Startled Hermione turned around and saw Draco running at her full speed. He looked so cute with his winter robes on and his earmuffs. His nose and cheeks were pink. She wondered what he had been doing outside.  
  
"Draco your so cold, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Its a surprise and you wont figure it out in a million years," Draco smirked nastily.  
  
"Ohh Draco you know I hate surprises. Why dont you just tell me?"  
  
"No my darling you are just going to have to suffer. Hmm come here before you drive me crazy."  
  
Malfoy grabbed Hermione is his strong embrace.  
  
"Uhh uhhh you are just going to have to suffer," Hermione said giggling.  
  
"Ohh why would you make yourself suffer double."  
  
"Your right," Hermione said kissing him passionately.  
  
"Hermion....... Someone's coming I will see you later. Ohh by the way you look beautiful today."  
  
Malfoy ran off after giving Hermione a swift kiss. Hermione just stood there blushing. He had always made a point to tell her that she was beautiful.  
  
"God correct me if I am wrong but did you make him perfect for a reason."  
  
Hermione wandered off, while Malfoy had some buisiness negotiations to deal with. 


End file.
